The 2010 Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act created the Patient Centered Outcomes Research Institute with the accompanying mandate to carry out comparativeness effectiveness research (CER) to inform healthcare and policy decisions. The CER mandate, funded by a $500M Medicare trust fund, has created an unprecedented need for qualified researchers to carry out this research to improve the health of the country. The Center for Evidence-based Medicine (CEBM) within the newly formed Brown School of Public Health is an ideal site for this K12 Mentored Clinical Scientist Development program to prepare scholars to apply CER methods to patient centered outcomes research (PCOR). CEBM, with its AHRQ designed Evidence-based Practice Center (EPC), can provide many essential CER experiential learning and research opportunities for the K12 scholars. The K12 program will also complement and leverage existing highly regarded and established training programs at Brown University and its clinical affiliates, such as the two T32s in the Department of Health Services Policy & Practice, the new Masters of Science program in Clinical and Translational Research, and the established PhD programs in Health Services Research, Biostatistics, and Epidemiology. Several program mentors are pioneers and methodological and opinion leaders in important CER areas, and they serve as role models for the scholars. This K12 career development program will be led by Joseph Lau, M.D., Co-Director of CEBM and of the EPC at Brown. He will be supported by selected faculty and researchers with relevant CER expertise and research interests from other research centers at the Brown School of Public Health and partner organizations, including key faculty from the departments of HSPP, Biostatistics, and Epidemiology. The specific aims of this program are: 1.To recruit highly qualified, motivated, and socio-demographically diverse post-doctoral candidates and junior faculty from both within and outside the Brown community as scholars. 2. To develop scholars' proficiency in CER methods, stakeholder engagement, research ethics, leadership development, manuscript preparation, and grantsmanship. 3. To individualize each scholar's career development plan according to his or her background and future career goals.